Stay With Me
by Soruka-Chan
Summary: "Naruto, you're going to be a toy." Naruto stared confusion. "Yes." Orochimaru smirked to himself. "You're going to do whatever I tell you to do, and your not going to talk back, nor complain. and I'll let anyone who wants to, do the same." SasuNaru Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ^-^**

**Its been a while, ne? I haven't updated my stories lately... cause, well, i had the next few chapters of all my stories typed up and ready to be published, but i forgot about FanFiction's 30 day rule thingy, so ALL the stories I had ready to post were deleted -_-**

**Yeah, it made me really upset, so in the mean time, I'm writing a more angsty/sexual story. Yay! ^-^**

**I'm not really sure how often I'll be updating it though, cause the idea just came to me when I was listening to the song "Stay With Me" By You Me At Six, and i just thought it would be a good idea... (Its a good song, and totally reminds me of Sasuke and Naruto. I'll probably make an AMV on it xD)**

** I have NO idea where I'm going with this, though, and I don't know how its going to end, but I hope you guys enjoy it, and read it all the way through. Thanks ^_^**

**Pairing(s): Umm, obviously SasuNaru. I'm sure there will be hints of other pairings, but that's the main one...**  
><strong>Oh, probably a bit of OrochiNaruother people and Naruto, considering the... erm... "circumstances" eh-heh-heh...**

**Rating: M CAUSE I'M A SADISTIC BASTARD.**

**Summary: "Naruto, you're going to be a toy." Naruto stared confusion. "Yes." Orochimaru smirked to himself. "You're going to do whatever I tell you to do, and your not going to talk back, nor complain. and I'll let anyone who wants to, do the same." SasuNaru Angst  
><strong>

**Ps: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES  
>Im a noob, and i have no fucking idea what a beta is xD<br>so, I'll just stick with my mistake-finder-thingy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Feet crashed against the ground in a frantic manner as the shinobi ran through the woods. He glanced back, his eyes darting around, searching for something... Someone. He came to a stop, and leaned against a nearby tree for support. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was running for his life. Naruto shrugged off his backpack, and sat down. He was currently on a mission with Team Yamato. He refused to call them "Team Seven" anymore, because... Well, it wasn't really Team Seven. Not without Kakashi and Sasuke.<p>

_Sasuke..._

They were suppose to be on a mission by the border of the Country of Fire, helping protect a small farming village from the recent murders in the area. It had been going on for a while now, and Tsunade felt Team Yamato to be fit for the job. Naruto was ecstatic to be able to finally leave Konoha and go on another mission outside of the Leaf, but now that he had been separated from the others, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Sakura had stayed back and protected the children, while Sai stayed with her. Yamato went to ask the villagers questions, and Naruto waited outside. Thats when he was attacked.

He examined his wounds. Nothing _too_ serious. A few gashes on his leg and torso, but he'd live. He never did have the best reaction time. After catching his breath, Naruto stood up. He grasped his bag and swung it over his shoulder, when he heard a crack. Before he had time to react, something took a hold of his ankle, and snapped.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted as he was quickly yanked up. He opened his eyes and found himself up-side-down. He had been caught by the ankle, and was suspended in mid-air with some strange looking rope. Naruto cursed._ 'Sure brings back memories of our bell test with Kakashi-Sensei...'_ Naruto thought, and he reached for his weapon pouch.

Upon opening the weapon sack, a pile of kunai knives, scrolls, and other weapons fell out of his pouch due to gravity. "Shit!" Naruto whispered, managing to grab a hold of one kunai knife, as the rest fell to the ground below. "Greaaatt..." The blonde boy mumbled. He curled up, attempting to slice the rope with his knife.

Big mistake.

The minute his knife touched the rope, and electrical shock spread through-out his body, and he convulsed in pain. "Aarrggg!" He twitched, dropping the knife. Naruto wasn't one to quickly give up, though. Naruto began to swing his body left, then right, to try to maybe break the string, or at least grab onto the tree-trunk. But he knew he was fucked when another current of electrical shocks passed through his body, crawling under his skin, leaving an unpleasant, painful tingle in its wake.

He felt his body go limp, and his eyes feel heavy. He closed his eyes, and listened.

Silence.

Naruto felt somewhat peaceful, despite all the blood rushing to his head, and the slight tingling of his limbs. He heard a few footsteps, but couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. _'Maybe, if I stay still enough, they'll think I'm dead, and will keep walking'_ he reasoned in his mind.

"Woah, looks like you actually managed to catch something." He heard a deep, teasing voice say. It was obviously a man. "Yeah." A softer, rougher, more monotone voice spoke out. It sounded like a girl.

"Its a shinobi" The girl noted, walking closer. Naruto wanted to open his eyes, to do _something_, but he stayed still. Besides, maybe if they get him down, then he can grab his weapons and attack.

The man grunted. "Orochimaru-Sama will probably want to hear about this."

That caught Naruto's attention. _'Orochimaru...? Sasuke is with Orochimaru! Maybe they can take me to him!'_

"Lets take him back. I'm sure he could use another test subject, anyways." The girl snickered. She formed a few hand signs, and cut the rope. Naruto crashed onto the floor, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>As Naruto opened his eyes, he attempted to blink them into focus. Everything was dark, and blurry.<p>

"You're awake." He heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Orochimaru." Naruto spat, attempting to sit up. He gasped as he was abruptly pulled to a stop half-way. He awkwardly turned his body, and was surprised to see that his arms were chained to the wall. He was laying on a bed, in a dim-lit room. The only light that surrounded him was a few candles, giving the room a disturbing glow.

He was also surprised to find that he wasn't wearing his shinobi clothes. He was dressed in loose, dark blue pants, and a white shirt much too big for him, and his bag was no where to be found

"I was told by one of my loyal followers that they had caught you by the border of the Country of Fire, and the Country of Rice." Orochimaru dragged on, stalking towards Naruto. "I know why you're here. You thought you could get to Sasuke, didn't you? Well, I have many ideas on what I could do with you."

Naruto gulped. He tried to move, but his hands were heavily bound. "Those chains are like the rope you were caught in, it blocks all chakra waves, so there's no point in even trying." Orochimaru scoffed, crossing his arms. He glared down at the blonde boy on the bed, and Naruto felt suddenly very exposed, lying there, chained to the wall.

"Now... What to do with you?" Orochimaru began to ponder. "I could use you as a test experiment. Or I could send you to the many jail cells I have, and let them use you as a chew toy. Or, perhaps I could just kill you. But..." He trailed off, placing his pale, white hand on Naruto's torso.

Naruto flinched, and shivered in repulse, shooting daggers with his eyes up at Orochimaru. "I have a better idea. Naruto, you're going to be a toy."

Naruto lifted his brows in confusion.

"Yes." Orochimaru smirked to himself. "You're going to do whatever I tell you to do, and your not going to talk back, nor complain. I'll let anyone that wants to, 'play' with you, so long as they don't kill you."

"Play with me?" Naruto echoed, still confused.

"Yesss" Orochimaru leaned it closer, and whispered into Naruto's ear, "As in, do _whatever_ they want."

Naruto's eyes widened, and attempted to kick the towering man away. "You're sick!" He yelled. As if I'd ever agree to something like that!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say you had to agree. I was simply forcing you to." Naruto looked past Orochimaru as the door opened, to reveal Kabuto, rolling in some sort of tray. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could see he had multiple pills, caps, and shots all neatly aligned on a sanitary cloth.

Naruto began to panic. He_ hated_ shots.

"I'm not foolish, I know its going to take a while to 'break' you." Orochimaru closed his eyes, turning around. "So, I'll leave that to Kabuto." The mentioned medic smirked, picking up a black strip of cloth.

Before the blonde could ask what he was doing, the black cloth was tied around his mouth, sufficiently gagging him. Naruto ground his teeth, and growled. "He probably shouldn't see, either. Let his imagination do all the work for him." Orochimaru smirked, leaning against the door.

Kabuto nodded, picking up what Naruto realized was his headband. He tried to twist his head away, but it was in vain. His world went black as the cold piece of metal and cloth was tightly secured around his eyes and head.

Naruto realized that it was a lot more scary not being able to see, to not be able to tell what was going on. He felt a prick on his left leg, and gasped. He cried out in pain, but the cloth around his mouth effectively silenced his screams.

There was a sudden, loud boom. "Looks like I'll leave everything to you." Orochimaru said, pushing himself off the door. "I have to go attend to my impatient Sasuke."

"Leave everything to me." Naruto heard Kabuto reply, before he his mind went hazy, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. SO. Heres chapter 1~<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry, the other chapters are going to be longer, this chapters just kinda preparing you for the rest of the story xD<strong>

**Oh, and sorry for OOC-ness. I've never really been good at that -_-**

**Yeah, so, thanks for reading, and please review! I live off reviews, they inspire me ^-^**


	2. I'm not dead! :D

HI GUISE! IM NOT DEAD!

Oh my glob, I am SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSO sorry for not updating. UGH.

I got lost on the road to life~ (ah hah, pulling a Kakashi, what have i become -_-)

I've been super busy lately, with my dentist appointments, my friend who passed aways birthday, and Warped Tour, etc, and Im sorry, it just sounds like I'm making excuses... .

ANYWAYS,  
>Im just updating to let you all know that I WILL update my stories soon, I promise! I know what it feels like to love a story, and its never updated again ;_;<p>

(I had the next chapters for all 3 of my stories typed and ready to go, but FanFic deleted them ALL. So I have to write them again -_-  
>But, i WILL get it done! That is, if you all still want me to...)<p>

To be honest, I didn't think anyone really cared about my stories anymore, cause no one was reviewing or favoriting or anything, so I was kinda like "Whelp, no one cares anymore, why should I"

But I hope you all haven't given up on me! Thanks for sticking with me this long!  
>I appreciate it SO much!<p>

So, I'll get crackilackin on those chapters right away ^-^  
>-Soruka-chan<p> 


End file.
